The runin family
by Angelsfire
Summary: I HAVE CHAPTER 4 UP NOW PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Third Watch  
  
Disclaimer of all characters except the ones I make up  
  
Description: Faith and Bosco are on a routine route when they find to kids getting high off drugs. Turns out to be Bosco's younger sister who is only 18. Not only that but there is a long story behind her and Bosco turns into big bro mode, and totally changes his ways of acting when he is around her, which none of the group has ever seen before. Now he has to save her from a life threatening situation when he finds out what is really going on.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yo Boz, you ready to get a move on, it's time to go!" Faith yelled to her partner who was being slow as usual trying to take up time by talking to others.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming," he answered while getting into the car. "What a day, I hate October. Everything here becomes cold in October." He had to find something to complain about and surprisingly this one was weak, but it worked.  
  
"Don't start, if it was September or August you would complain about the heat. So don't say anymore about the weather." Yokas rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what we got here." He said as they pulled under the underpass. "We just pulled out of the station and we already have a drug bust. Bunch of low life's."  
  
Faith again ignored the comment. It became habit after so long. As soon as they pulled up the two perps started to run. Boz went one way and Yokas went the other trying to catch up with them. They were both pretty fast. Boz lost his in an alley way, he was pissed at the person who got away. Faith was happy when her perp tripped. She was tired of running.   
  
Picking the person up, Faith could tell it had been a while since the person bathed. It was a short kid. Didn't know if it was about 9 or in the teens. By the way it screamed she was wrong, it wasn't a boy it was a girl. A girl with ripped jeans, an old white t-shirt and baseball cap on. Faith didn't loose hold of her perp. She handcuffed the girl and dragged her to the meeting spot where her and Boscorelli's squad car was.  
  
"Get the hell off of me lady!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Maybe when we are done with you huh? Where did yours go?" Faith asked the pissed off police officer dragging the girl to the car.  
  
"He got away, damn kid." He walked over to the car to get a good look at what Faith had gotten a hold of. "So what do we got? You think living on a high will get you anywhere in life kid huh?" He said to the person Faith had. "Why don't you take that stupid hat off and look at me." He grabbed the ugly hat off the person and couldn't believe what he saw. Long brown hair emerged from the hat and a face Boscorelli knew so well appeared. "Frankie! What in the hell—what are you doing out here?"  
  
"You know this girl?" Faith was in wonderment, what had he slept with her before?  
  
"Faith take the cuffs off her." He looked at his partner.  
  
"What? Bosco she has to go to the station." Faith protested.  
  
"Take them off of her now." He gave a stern look and she did what she was told. Before the girl could run he grabbed her.  
  
"Let me go!" The girl he called Frankie screamed.  
  
"Let you go? You have some explaining to do! What in the hell are you doing away from aunt Corin's?" He looked at the girl who wouldn't answer. "Oh so you are going to play that game. Alright, Faith, cuff her back up she's going into a cell for a night."   
  
"No! Maur, don't do that. You can't!" Frankie protested.  
  
"And why not? You're not talking, so why should I give you a break?" He said as Faith started to cuff her again.  
  
"Because I'm your sister that's why! Dammit Maurice, I'll talk! Just get these cuffs off me please!" Faith totally stopped in mid motion. What did the girl just say? Sister? Boz has a sister?  
  
Boscorelli nodded to Faith to let her go, but he grabbed onto her again just in case. "Faith can I have some time alone with her please?" Faith nodded still shocked. And then got in the car as Boz walked with Frankie over to slab of concrete to sit down at. He didn't let go. He would not let go. He knew his sister too well. "You going to start talking or do I have to shake it out of you?"  
  
Frankie gave him an evil look, but decided to talk. "I left Aunt Corin's months ago. I've been trying to make it on my own ever since."  
  
"And you're out here doing drugs and you call that making it on your own? Frankie, what in the hell are you thinking. I don't even want to know how you got it or what else you been doing." Boz started.  
  
"Then don't worry about it. I have friends, go ahead, put me in jail I can get out. I'll get arrested and go about on my marry way and we pretend we never saw one another. I sure wish that it were true." She looked to the water.  
  
"So you hate me that much. Girl, if it wasn't for me you would still be in the shack with mom and pop. Do you care at all for that fact? Or even that I was the one who helped you get that education you got in catholic school?" He said.  
  
"Stop being so cocky Maurice. I didn't want to go to that school. Yeah it is great that I got out of that dump, but I'm 18 now. I'm on my own. So why don't you just leave it at that?" She said.  
  
"What so you can sleep on the streets and do god only knows what else? Uh ugh, not playing those cards. Because then I have to feel responsible for you. Look you're coming home with me tonight. We are going to talk. I don't want to hear anything about it. I'm going to give you my address, if you're not there by the time I come home, I'm sending an APB out on your ass and then you will be spending some time in jail." He gave her a slip with his address on it.  
  
"I have to work tonight." Frankie rolled her eyes taking the address.  
  
"Do I even want to know where?"   
  
"What does it matter to you? Look I'll be home at about 3 am." She said  
  
"Oh, hell no. You may be 18 but to me that still isn't old enough to even begin staying out late. You find your ass back at 55 or I'll you and you won't like it. You got me?" He asked his sister who again nodded and rolled her eyes. "I said do you got me?" He lifted her chin so he would have eye contact with her. She nodded and he got up.   
  
"Come on Boz, we got a dispute at 5th and Liberty!" Faith yelled from the car.  
  
"Coming," he yelled back. "Frankie be there, and that is an order." He said over his should as he ran to the car. 


	2. the breakdown

Chapter 2  
  
(Yokas and Bosco walking to the car after taking care of dispute)  
  
"So are you going to tell me?"   
  
"Tell you what?" Bosco answered his partner, though knowing what she was talking about not wanting to say anything.  
  
"About your sister, that's what!" Yokas practically yelled. She was still in shock.  
  
"So I have a sister, so what?" Bosco said starting the car.  
  
"So what? Bos that is a big thing. Why haven't you ever told me about her?"  
  
"I don't know. She has been living with one of my aunt's for about three years."  
  
"And we have been working together for over that. So why all the secrets about her? Is she like your brother? Hell, even I know about him, she must be pretty bad if you can't talk about her." Yokas was starting something she knew what she was doing. He knew it too. And she was starting to get to him, but that was okay. That was her plan.  
  
"No Faith, she isn't like him. She isn't anything like him. There is a lot of history to go back to. Way more then I want to tell. I get pissed off every time I think about it so if you mind, I would like to keep it to myself a while longer." He was getting into the "don't bother him at all" area now. Yokas didn't care.  
  
"You can't keep it bottled up Bos-"she was cut off. Bosco pulled over the car and got out. She followed him. "I'm sorry." She said whole heartedly. "Bosco, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you mad. I just wanted you to talk to me. You don't do that much anymore."  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "I'll tell you when I'm ready okay? I can't deal with her and you at the same time. It just doesn't work."  
  
"Agreed. I just care about you alright. I care about what is bothering you. I want to know you trust me, we're partners." Yokas looked down as they walked back to the car.  
  
"I do trust you Faith. But you have to realize there are still secrets you don't know. And I'll tell you someday maybe. But right now-"  
  
"I know." She said as they got back in the car. She had hit something and she was scared to go on with it. She was even scared about him finally telling her about everything as well. She had never seen him act this way, even when he was pinned for murder.  
  
(Back at the station for end of shift)  
  
Yokas and Bosco were quiet on the way back to the station that night. And they conversed as if nothing had ever happened. They met with Sully and Davis as they all four walked back into the station. As soon as Boz was about to get his shirt off in the locker room the Lt. told him that he had a visitor. He walked in the front and saw Frankie there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"You said to meet you here by the time you got off shift, so I am here. What do you want?" Frankie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I told you to meet me at my place." Bosco said.  
  
"No you didn't well you first said that but then you told me to meet you here. Anyways I'm here and now I have to go." Frankie argued.  
  
"Wait a minute. I asked to see you because we need to talk. Not to just say hello and goodbye. Where do you have to go?" He asked.  
  
"Work, I told you before."  
  
"Call-in then."  
  
"Reese I can't I gotta go." She said walking towards the door.  
  
"Damnit Frankie, all I wanted to do was talk." Bosco was getting mad again.  
  
"Well, that's nice but can we do it sometime tomorrow, I have to go to work."  
  
"Where do you work?" He was curious.  
  
"Nowhere you are familiar with." She cocked an attitude. "Look at the time, I need to go. Bye." She smiled and then left.  
  
"Damnit!" Bosco said aloud. Somehow he knew that wasn't going to work. There were so many questions, and now that she was back in town he was worried. His father mode had taken over him. He wanted to know where she was, what she was doing, and what time she would be home. But he couldn't do it. She just ran out on him as she did on the phone conversations they had when she lived in Jersey with their aunt. He was still pissed and showed so when he went back into the locker room. Everything he did he had to slam or throw it.  
  
"What happened? Some girl come and tell you she hated your guts or something." Davis asked jokingly. That is the only times he really saw Bosco acting the way he was, over a girl.  
  
"No genius it wasn't and I would appreciate it if you just kept your mouth shut for once!" Bosco walked out.  
  
Davis looked at Yokas who took a deep breath. "He found his sister today."  
  
"He has a sister? And she was missing?" Sully asked.  
  
"No she wasn't missing. She was one of them we were supposed to pick up for drug bust. You know the two that got away." Yokas answered.  
  
"He has a sister?" Sully asked again out of shock.  
  
"Yes, turns out she ran away from her aunt's and has been trying to live back in the city for past months. I don't know why he is so angry about it, but don't bother him okay? That was probably her who was here." Yokas said. Davis nodded as in understanding her and ran out to go find him.  
  
Sully just stared at her and only said what he had said the first two times. "He has a sister?" Yokas just shook her head and walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Hey Boz, wait!" Davis yelled catching up to his fellow officer.  
  
"What Davis?" Bosco stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Me and Carlos are going to a nudie bar, you wanna come? You know relieve some stress?" Davis grinned like a little boy and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"You and Carlos are going to a strip club?" Bosco had to clear it up.  
  
"Yeah come on, it will be fun." Davis pat him on the shoulder.  
  
"Alright, but you and Carlos are driving separate from me, your drunk ass isn't allowed in my car. I heard what you did to Bobby's that one time." He said.  
  
Davis just smiled and they met up with Carlos. Bosco still couldn't believe he was going to do it. Especially with Davis and Carlos. But Davis was right. It would relieve his stress some. 


	3. turn and run

Chapter 3  
  
(Frankie @ "her work place")  
  
"I don't know what to do Sadie."   
  
"Tell him the truth. Frankie, he is your brother he should understand." Her best friend and roommate was trying to help but so far it wasn't working.  
  
"You don't understand Reese. Our past thrived on us not becoming as bad as our parents. And I'm afraid that I've failed. I mean look at the mess I've gotten myself into." Frankie looked down at what she was wearing. It had been two months and she still felt dirty every time she suited up for work.  
  
"Frankie it isn't exactly your fault-"Sadie was interrupted by Daryl the bouncer.  
  
"Evana, you're up next, Mercury you have 5 minutes." Daryl said to the two by their stage names. He paused and smiled by looking at the two who were barely dressed and he continued to stare.  
  
The two noticed and looked at one another. Sadie rolled her eyes and decided she was going to be the one to speak. "Thank you Daryl you can leave." He continued to stare. "As in now!" She raised her voice. With that he left and was still snickering.  
  
"Ugh, I hate it!" Frankie exclaimed.  
  
"Then take a chance, quit. I'm sure if you tell your brother he could do something about it." She rolled her eyes, jealous of having a friend who could get out of the fix easily and mad that she was so stupid not to see it.  
  
"You and I both know that won't work. This isn't just a club; it is like selling yourself to the devil. Once you know the backstage and what goes on behind the curtains you are caught in a trap and there is no way to get out. And I should really shut up now before I get us both into trouble." She sat down in the chair.  
  
"Oh my God you guys," Kelly, a fellow stripper under the name of Apricot, came in from her performance. "There are three really hot guys who just walked in. Young and fresh."  
  
"Really? Wander if they are undercover cops still looking for something to bust Marcel on." Sadie said.  
  
"Nope, two of them are cops. I've seen them while side walking. I think one of them is Davis, he is a hot one black and thick." She licked her lips. "And the other one…. I don't know his name, but his partner is a bitch. I think he rides with a woman they call Yakes, Yokes, Yoke—"She couldn't think of the name.   
  
"Yokas! Is that her name?" Frankie's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yeah that is it, Mercury you have never been on the streets how do you know?" Kelly didn't know her real name and didn't care.  
  
"Shit, that's Reese's partner! Oh God, he's here." She looked to her roommate for help.  
  
"Calm down sweetie. Apricot are you sure, it is the cop that rides with Yokel or whatever her name is?" Sadie asked in affirmation.  
  
"I'm pretty sure, man they found me on the sidewalk and gave me such shit, but the partner, ooh he is something to look at." She licked her lips again.  
  
"What do I do? I can't go out there Sadie." Frankie was getting panicky.  
  
"The back door. Go, I'll tell Marcel you got really sick. Go, now." She said to her.  
  
"Thank you," She hugged her and left the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Apricot (Kelly) asked.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Sadie said and went on.  
  
Frankie peeked out the door and saw that Kelly's visions were true. There she saw her brother with 2 other guys at a table. Laughing and having a good time. She was just about to get out the back door when Daryl grabbed her.  
  
"And you are going where?" He had her by the arm. He was a big guy at about 300 lbs. Fat and ugly, bald headed smelly and missing teeth. There was no way to fight him.  
  
"I didn't feel well, so I thought that I would go home and sleep it off. I'll come in early tomorrow I promise Daryl." She pleaded.  
  
"If you were just anyone that worked her, I would let you go. But you are Marcel's #1 girl. You know that. And you just can't leave. Marcel would miss you, and since my ass is on the line as well I don't think it would be a good idea." By now he was dragging her up the stairs to the office.  
  
The door opened and there he was. Tony Marcel, a night club owner and so much more that the cops had been trying to get him on for years. He had the great looks of a real Italian, only he was born and bread in New York. But every girl who knew him called him the Italian Stallion. Frankie always kicked herself for ever seeing anything in him when she started at the club.  
  
"What have we got Daryl?" He said in a calm voice. That was good, he sounded like he was in a good mood. Things must be going well tonight.  
  
"Little Miss Mercury here says she doesn't want to go on tonight. Tried to sneak out." Daryl pushed her in the office.  
  
"Thank you, I'll take care of it." He said, and the bouncer left. Tony smiled and was thrilled to see the fear in the girl's eyes as he got up from the desk and walked toward her. "Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. What am I going to do with you? Trying to leave without so much as a goodbye." He walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. She shook it away, but he grabbed her shoulders tightly then. "Now why would you want to leave and not make me money, huh?"  
  
"Can't I have a night off Tony? I'm here 6 days a week and do 3-4 performances a night while everyone else works 2 or 3 days and 2 performances a night." Frankie tried to reason with him.  
  
"Oh, so your little dancing feet are tired. Well, that's understandable. Okay you're right. You deserve a night off the stage." He shrugged his shoulders in the wanna-be Godfather way.  
  
"What's the catch Tony?" She knew he had something going on in his brain, and she didn't know if she liked it.  
  
"No catch. In fact I was just thinking today that you deserve a promotion. Move on to the next step. You know take it to the next level. You are so good on stage I think you are also good in bed as well." He had a horrible smug on his face.  
  
"Tony, I can't do that. Please, anything but that." It sounded whiny but it was real.  
  
"Please not that," he mocked. "Look, you owe me big time. And I think this is what you are doing. Remember our deal? You wouldn't want to break it would you?" She hated the smile he bared. "Lyla is about ready to go out side walking. Daryl is giving her the word now. Go and learn something." He pushed her out the door.  
  
He sent her out with Lyla? That woman hated her. And she would do anything Tony said just to get his approval. She was jealous of Frankie, though Frankie really didn't know what for. She hated the way she was treated. And wasn't proud of anything she did.  
  
"So I hear you are going out with the big girls tonight." Kelly met Frankie at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Have fun, I'm sure you will with Lyla." She laughed and walked away.  
  
"What in the hell have I got myself into?" Frankie said under her breath as she walked into the room full of the side walkers.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't miss pretty princess herself. Ready to get into the X rated movies instead of those PG-13 ones you have been in." Lyla laughed.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just do this okay." Frankie didn't let her fear show to the girls.  
  
"Oh we'll do it alright. Tony told me to take special care of you. Maybe get you two or three customers tonight, how about that virgin Mary?" She smirked. "Come on precious lets turn you into a bad apple." Lyla laughed and grabbed Frankie's arm and off to the street they went. Frankie didn't even think prayers were going to help her out now. 


	4. so we meet again

Chapter 4   
  
Ty Davis and Carlos were having a great time watching the girl strip and do moves in front of them on the stage. Then they noticed Bosco was just sitting in the corner of the bar with a grim look on his face. Davis told Carlos that he would be back in a minute and went over to his friend.   
  
"Hey Bos," he smiled as he sat down. "Why so glum, come on this is a place to have some fun." Bosco shook his head and went back to staring at the wall.  
  
"Come on, is it really bothering you that much?" Davis knew he shouldn't have said anything but couldn't help it. Yeah it was true, Maurice Boscorelli did get on his nerves sometimes in his hot headed ways, but all in all he was his friend.  
  
"What? Is what bothering me?" He looked at Davis and could tell by his face that he knew. "Now why did Yokas have to go and shoot her mouth off to you all? Who else knows?" He was a tad bit angry at his partner. He thought that they had an agreement. Yokas was his trusting partner, though he kicked himself knowing that she was a woman and sometimes they do shoot their mouth off about anything and everything.  
  
"Bos she told us out of good faith. She knows that sometimes guys can talk better then you and her that is all. She is worried about you." Davis said wholeheartedly.  
  
"I don't need anyone worrying about me. It is my sister who needs worrying about. You know, you would think that I got her out of a hell whole she would be kind to me. Love me for the fact that I took care of her; I paid money so she could go to a decent private school. And now she hates me. As soon as she graduated she came back here, and now is doing God only knows what and I can't seem to do anything about it." Bosco rambled.  
  
"She'll come around Bos. You just have to give her time, and maybe spend some time with her. Make her realize that what you did was for her best interest and not to hurt her."   
  
"Yeah I tried to get her to spend time with me tonight so we could talk and so I could figure out what the hell she is up to. She said she had to work until 3 in the morning. Now I don't know much about night jobs but I'm scared to find out what she is doing until 3 am." He shook his head with all the horrible thoughts. He put his drink down said goodbye to Davis and told him sorry for not staying. Bos had too much on his mind to enjoy this atmosphere. And being in his bed trying to sleep was the only thing he could think of to fix it.   
  
Davis just shook head and went back over to Carlos. He asked where Bosco went and Davis just said he had to take care of things and sat down to enjoy the rest of the night.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Frankie couldn't believe it. First night out and she is arrested. The cop was undercover. She should have known by the way Lyla was snickering when she pushed her forward to a car that stopped. But she did her acting anyways and winded up with handcuffs on. What a mess she had gotten into. What was even worse was when the car pulled up to the station. She knew the station well. It was 55, Reese's station.  
  
"Can't you take me to another station or something?" She asked when the officer opened her door.   
  
"Now what kind of question is that? No I can't take you to another station. You were on my beat in my district you go to this station. End of discussion." He got her out and led her into the building.  
  
They took her fingerprints, her jewelry, gave her a drug test, and took almost everything she had on her, except her clothes. When the woman went to sign her in she double glanced at the name given to her.  
  
"Francheska Boscorelli? You aren't? I mean you can't be. You're Officer Boscorelli's?" She paused waiting for Frankie to answer.  
  
"Sister." She said in her lowest voice. "Not a very proud one at the moment. Please don't tell him that I'm here when he comes in tomorrow." She begged.  
  
"Honey you are on your own. I won't say a word that is between you and him." The woman answered.  
  
Frankie took a deep breath in some relief. She was then hauled back into a cell full of other hookers. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Bos's gut feeling was right. He couldn't sleep. And if he got a wink, only nightmares would follow. Those of his sister and his father. Frankie brought back those memories too well. He remembered those long nights when he would be up with her crying because of the last switching she got for not clearing off her plate, or not picking up a toy that their father tripped on. She was so tiny then, he wandered how such a child that thin could come out of her father's beating with not a single fragment of bone being broken. He couldn't get the sound of her crying out of his mind. Being locked up in a closet or out of the house only hearing the screams of his sister and the sound of a hand or belt slapping. It was no use. The nightmares were there forever.  
  
It was no trouble waking up and getting to work, though all Maurice wanted to do was lay in bed the whole day. But, he had a job to do, and he decided that he would worry about her later. The roll call went on and things seemed normal until him and Yokas were about to leave the station. Bosco saw a figure at the desk checking out that he knew well. And she wasn't dressed pretty at all.  
  
"Frankie?" That shot her head around quickly to stare into her brothers wide stunned eyes.  
  
Fear drained through her whole body. She felt like an animal crossing the road trapped in headlights. But she finally calmed herself down and took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello Maurice," She said in still a somewhat quivering voice. Frankie tried to walk pass him as Bosco caught her arm.  
  
"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere this time. I think now is a good time me and you are going to talk. Faith excuse me this will only take a minute" he said to his partner dragging his sister upstairs to a conference room. Faith tried to speak but it didn't work. Nothing was going to stop him.  
  
"Reese, let me go you're hurting me!" Frankie exclaimed as they walked up the steps.   
  
"You are so lucky my temper isn't as bad as Pop's." Bosco opened the door and sat his sister down in a chair roughly. He locked the door, turned around and took deep breaths before speaking. "What in the hell do you think doing Frankie!" He yelled.  
  
"Making money so I can live, it isn't as bad as you think Reese." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't speak, you only sound stupider then you are acting. Do you realize what you are doing is going to screw up your life more then it is? I mean—"he took some breaths before continuing. He wanted to smack the shit out of her so bad, but knew he couldn't. "How do you think being a whore makes a good life? How is it glamorous, I don't even want to know what diseases you could have?" He continued while pacing.  
  
"I'm not a whore Reese. It was just something for last night." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit, Frankie. I can't even tell you how mad I am at you right now. This isn't something I can just go on with. Who do you work for?" Bosco slammed his hands on the table.  
  
"I thought you knew. Isn't that what you were doing last night? Coming to Delores to spy on me?"  
  
"Oh, you are working for Marcel. Well how about that. That makes it so much better of a story. My 18 year old sister working for a guy who has so many skeletons in his closets that he is being watched by the whole NYC police force." Bos threw his hands up.  
  
"You're starting to really piss me off Reese. You know that?" She gave him and evil eye. There were so many other things she wanted to say to him. Yell at him because he didn't understand. Her brother wasn't one to reason with when he was pissed off, she knew this and was dumbfounded with words at the moment.  
  
"I'm pissing you off? Is that how it works now? Let me tell you something Frankie, I have had it with you. I tried to send you to a good school, get you out of Mom and Pops so you wouldn't have the shit beaten out of you and what do you do? You come back to the city as soon as you graduate high school and become a whore. Well if you want to be a whore that is great. Just stay off my beat. If I ever see you in my route you can bet your ass without any question you will be locked up. As of right now consider me just another asswhole cop not as your brother. I don't consider myself that any longer." He finished his speech only to see his sister in tears.   
  
"Are you through?" Frankie asked him sobbing.   
  
"Yeah," He answered in a low voice.  
  
"Good," She said as she got up and went for the door, not forgetting to lay a huge smack across Bosco's face. She ran down the steps and out the door to the station. She only glanced at Faith with her face soaked with tears.  
  
Bosco came down a minute later and got in the vehicle. Yokas started the car and drove off without saying a word.  
  
"What? Speak." He said in annoyed voice from having the car be so silent.  
  
"You don't want me to speak because I'll rip you a new one Boscorelli. How dare you make her that upset." She looked at her partner.  
  
"She is a whore Faith. The very thing we despise getting off the streets at night. The very thing that could get her killed. And I'm tired of trying to protect her. I taught her better then that." He looked out the window.  
  
"You taught her better? Excuse me but you haven't seen the girl since she was like 10. I think if anyone should take credit in raising her or teaching her things it is your aunt. What did you say to her? Did you call her names?" Yokas asked.  
  
"Hell yeah, I called her a whore, exactly what she is. It is bad enough to have a drunken mother, an abusive burned out father, and a drug addicted brother. Now I have to take care of a sister who sells herself to men? I don't know about you but I'm tired of it. I'm tired of trying to make everything right in the family."  
  
"She is your youngest sister for Christ sakes. She is what 18? And if she is on the streets the first thing she needs is someone to help her change. She needs family more then ever. You never visited her much did you? Frankie probably felt you didn't want to see her.   
  
She feels abandoned. And to have you get on her about what she is doing instead of showing her what she can do to become a better person, hell you are about as bad as your father."   
  
"Don't you ever say that Faith." Bosco hit the steering wheel. "Take it back, I am nothing like him. I have never hit her and will never hit her or cause her any physical pain!" He yelled.  
  
"Then show her dammit! You may not realize it and she may not realize it, but you have to rekindle your relationship. You have to show her the real you, not the way you acted as uncaring. Bosco, I know you too well to know that if you let her go out of your life you will regret it." Yokas said.  
  
"You're right." Was all he said to her. Yokas almost asked to repeat it again. But felt once was enough. For once he had admitted she was right and that was more then she needed to make her day. 


End file.
